El rap de las calles
by federico.barriossanchez
Summary: Daniel kuso un chico que se gana la vida realizando canciones de rap y que pronto podria conocer al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente este es mi primer fic y lo hare de dan y runo aunque tengo pensado poner más a menudo que avanza la historia.**

**Conocen la música, también sus géneros Jazz, polka, etc. pero conocen el RAP (la poesía de las calles, una forma de expresarte libremente) en esta historia dan es e interpreta las canciones de porta (nombre real Cristian, vive en España Barcelona un rapero de corazón).**

Era un día normal en Tokio todo transitaba normal una ciudad con mucha luz (ya enserio quiero ver la cuenta de luz de la ciudad). Se podía ver las calles durante la madrugada (4:09) cuando suena el despertador de un chico castaño.

Dan: Que… ah… ¡AH CIERTO! – Dándose cuenta de la hora.

Daniel Kuso un chico de 19 años cabello castaño desordenado ojos rojizos se puso una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones azules y zapatos de color rojo con blanco. Salió por la ventana Corriendo a toda bala.

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí.

Shun: ¿Dónde estará? – Dando vueltas por el lugar. (Cabello negro corto ojos ámbar llevaba la misma prenda que dan)

Alex: Ya vendrá solo es cuestión de esperar – Más relajado que un perezoso. (Cabello blanco desordenado como el de dan ojos color rojo llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos de color blanco y negro). En ese mismo momento aparece Dan.

Dan: Hola… como… es… tan… - Jadeando.

Entran en un local en el que se estaba cantando termina el chico luego sube dan y empieza a cantar.

_**PORTA TETRIS RAP**_

_**Rap! Mi forma de vida es el rap,**____**  
mi movida es el rap,**____**  
mi querida es el rap,**____**  
porque entonces lo canto con bases de rap,**____**  
pa que primos también aprendan un poco de rap,**____**  
no debo encerrarme solo en el rap,**____**  
debo vivir estilos lejanos del rap,**____**  
pa que el rap sea rap de verdad**____**  
y no una simple copia barata del rap.**____****_

Rap estilo, estilo más rap,___**  
porque rap para mi es cada vez más**____**  
rap y rap para ti es una mierda de rap,**____**  
porque nunca se nace sabiendo de rap,**____**  
se empieza aprendiendo del rap,**____**  
porque rap más rap es igual a dos raps,**____**  
porque puedo fardar pero solo de rap,**____**  
no llevo sangre en las venas yo llevo rap.**____****_

Me inyectaron sobredosis de rap,___**  
el virus fue rap y el antídoto es rap,**____**  
mi cabeza solo piensa en rap,**____**  
hip hop no es lo mismo que rap,**____**  
no, el rap es mi rap a callar,**____**  
las piezas del puzzle encajar,**____**  
petar la instrumental,**____**  
variar y no pares con rap,**____**  
pues no es cuestión de edad,**____**  
veras que clavo estas letras detrás,**____**  
mi rap esta quizá querrá intentar marcar un record rap,**____**  
porque sigo pensando que vivo pa el rap,**____**  
rapear es lo mío punto sigue mi rap,**____**  
con un ritmo del Soma bestial clavo el rap en el bit,**____**  
lo hago especial, bonus track, un crack,**____**  
una placa que atrapa,**____**  
tan solo soy nácar con gafas y cava**____**  
el que saca la lacra y las placas atrapa,**____**  
el que tapa tus letras que ataca con rap,**____**  
ya ni me ves, ya ni me sientes,**____**  
este es el rap que tus viejos no entienden,**____**  
vente ven a ver mi Tetris Rap**____**  
a ver si lo comprendes, amén.**____****_

Santificado sea yo mismo en el___**  
ritmo resuelvo y hago logaritmos,**____**  
os invito y repito este track escondido,**____**  
adolido mi rap, te mantiene adicto,**____**  
a mi rap queda escrito,**____**  
te jode que pueda contigo y también con tus clones,**____**  
aprende de errores, ¿te corres verdad?**____****_

La edad no me importa, es cosa del rap.

Dan: Woohoo! Gracias a todos.

La gente gritaba por mas y los demás se lo iban dar mientras dan bajaba del escenario, en el momento en que baja se le borra la sonrisa al darse cuenta de la hora.

Dan: Mierda voy a llegar tarde otra vez.

Alex: A dónde?

Dan: A mi casa.

Shun: -_- todavía no se lo dijiste a tu madre verdad.

Dan: Jejejeje creo que se me olvido – Rascándose la cabeza.

Alex: Ok yo te llevo, pero es la última vez que me haces gastar gasolina -_-

Dan: OK lo prometo.

Alex llevo a dan a su casa el llego entro por la ventana y cuando parecía que iba a regresar a su cama su madre lo estaba esperando allí enojada, furiosa, con ganas de encerrarlo para siempre.

Miyoko: DANIEL KUSO ESTAS MUERTO.

Dan: Mierda…

Miyoko: TE ESCAPASTE DE NUEVO Y APUESTO LO QUE SEA A QUE TE FUISTE DE NUEVO A ESE BARRIO DANIEL KUSO ESTAS CASTIGADO.

Dan: Doble mierda.

Alex y Shun observaban la escena divertidos desde la misma ventana por la cual había entrado dan.

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA a ver si este intenta escaparse de nuevo.

Alex: Ya me asegure de eso.

Shun: De que hablas.

Alex: Llame a su madre y le conté todo en el auto.

Shun: Por qué.

Alex: Quiero que lo piense dos veces antes de hacerme gastar gasolina de nuevo.

Shun: Ingenioso muy buena amigo.

Dan estaba furioso ya que de nuevo no podría ir a visitar a alex y nuevamente tendrá que esperar a que su madre lo perdone, pero hay más cosas que le pasaran a este chico…

Bueno hasta la próxima. Y eso es todo si creen que es corto copien y peguen esto en Word y se darán cuenta que son 900 palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno es hora de continuar esta loca historia que se me ocurrió de repente, por cierto les gusta que haga la continuación un día después de que lo subí verdad.**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

**Ya había pasado 14 días desde la última vez que vimos a dan y por lo visto su madre todavía no lo perdona por escaparse para ir a uno de sus conciertos, sin embargo sus amigos lo podían visitar para consolarlo.**

Dan: Gracias por tu culpa no podre ver la luz del sol sino hasta mañana -._.-

Alex: Oye lo hice para que no se te olvide decírselo la próxima vez, como sea te invito a una fiesta mañana en la noche.

Dan: Ok tratare de ir.

**Al día siguiente en la noche**

Dan: Vamos mama déjame ir.

Miyoko: NO

Dan: Si.

Miyoko: NO

Dan: Pero…

Miyoko: DIJE QUE NO

Dan: Por favor hare lo que sea.

Miyoko: …De acuerdo, ordenaras tu cuarto, prepararas la cena y juraras sobre la tumba de tu padre que no te volverás a escapar.

Dan: Ok lo juro.

**Más tarde esa noche en la fiesta**

Shun: Woa dan llegaste.

Alex: Como te dejo ir.

Dan: De milagro chicos de milagro.

Alex: Bueno chicos que esperan, hay que ir a olvidar nuestras penas y divertirnos.

Shun y Dan: VAMOS.

**En otra parte**

Chica: Argh estúpida fiesta, estúpida hermana. – decía una chica realmente furiosa.

**Con dan**

Dan: Woa grandiosa fiesta, que grande eres julie.

Julie: Gracias.

Detrás de julie y dan estaba un chico al que no se le veía la cara pues la multitud lo escondía muy bien, el chico tenía una patineta que puso detrás de dan luego se puso a distancia y grito:

KARAOKE DE PORTA; TODOS SUS ALBUMES GRATIS

Dan: DONDE – se da la vuelta pisa la patineta y empieza a patinar por toda la pista de baile sin detenerse

**Con la chica**

Chica: Bueno supongo que nunca podre entender lo que es divertirse – cuando de repente aparece dan y choca con la chica quedando los dos inconscientes en el suelo.

**Continuara…**

Los veré pronto chau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien el esperado momento en el que al fin puedes disfrutar de buena lectura de mi fic, hasta ahora los protagonistas recién se conocen pero cuando vean lo que pasa con la chica verán de que hablo, a y por cierto gracias por sus reviews nanashi y chica haos les agradezco mucho.**

_**CAPITULO III**_

Dan y la chica que habían recibido el golpe del chico misterioso ahora estaban en la sala de estar de la mansión discutiendo.

Dan: Como que fue mi culpa FUE TUYA

Chica: NO TUYA

Alex: CALLEEEEEEENSEEEEEE PENDEJOS DE MIERDA

Dan y la chica: Ok O.O

Alex: Uff bueno ahora quiero que cada uno diga su nombre

Dan: Mi nombre es Daniel kuso

Chica: Mi nombre es Runo misaki

Alex: Muy bien ahora dense la mano y discúlpense

Ambos: NOOOOOOOO y MIL VECES NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alex: O LO HACEN O LOS SACO A PUTAZOS DE AQUÍ

Runo: Esta es mi casa

Alex: Y A MÍ QUE CARAJO ME IMPORTA SOLUCIONENLO USTEDES MIENTRAS NO ESTOY – Finalmente marchándose afuera

Dan: Que raro el no suele ser así

Runo: Y como suele ser

Dan: Suele ser más paciente… donde quedo el chico paciente dentro de el

Alex: ESTA MUERTO TU LO MATASTE – dice desde afuera

Runo: Jejejeje… y dime que haces aquí

Dan: Salgo en fiestas así para cantar

Runo: CANTANTE TU si claaaaro

Dan: A te lo demostrare

Runo: A ver que cante que cante

Dan: Ok

**PORTA DRAGON BALL RAP**

_**Yeah**____**  
**__**Perdonen, Kamehameha**____**  
**__**Después del tema del Tetris**____**  
**__**Viene el Dragon Ball Rap**____****_

_**Quien no haya seguido esta serie**____**  
**__**Es porque no tiene infancia**____**  
**__**Big Bang Attack**____**  
**__**Ataca desde el Planeta Namek**____****_

_**Vegeta, Son Goku**____**  
**__**Rivalidades Saiyan**____**  
**__**Allargat Bastó!**____**  
**__**Y es que en castellano Ralla**____****_

_**Mola mas en Catalán**____**  
**__**Prefiero Nubol kinton**____**  
**__**El canvi de lloc instantani**____**  
**__**Al verlo me flipó**____****_

_**Son Goku, Goten, Krilin, Pan,**____**  
**__**Trunks, Yamsha, Chaos y Ten Shin han**____**  
**__**Son Gohan de niño me Flipaba**____**  
**__**en segundo nivel**____**  
**__**Satan no venció a Celula**____**  
**__**Tampoco Videl**____****_

_**Nadie Podía con Broly**____**  
**__**el super saiyan legendario**____**  
**__**pedir la energía a todo el planeta**____**  
**__**fue necesario pa vencer**____****_

_**La bola Genki**____**  
**__**Carbonizo a Magic Boo**____**  
**__**y Freezer Remodelado**____**  
**__**se vio frente la espada de Trunks**____****_

_**Los Ozaru Perdían el juicio**____**  
**__**Se destrozaban ciudades**____**  
**__**Atraviesan edificios**____****_

_**1! 2! 3! Fusión!**____**  
**__**La ocarina contenía**____**  
**__**a Hildegan dentro de Tapion**____****_

_**Las Bolas de Dragon**____**  
**__**Esparcidas por el mundo**____**  
**__**Teniendo Radar y capsulas**____**  
**__**habrá que poner rumbo**____****_

_**Raditz Murió junto a Goku**____**  
**__**Vegeta se cargo a Nappa**____**  
**__**Gohan lo tuvo crudo**____**  
**__**con los guerreros de Plata**____****_

_**La Fuerza Aumentaba**____**  
**__**a no se cuantos Kilis**____**  
**__**Vegeta dejo controlarse... por Bavidi**____****_

_**Cor Petit y Krilin**____**  
**__**Se convirtieron en Piedra**____**  
**__**por Dabra y el gran saiyan-man se rebela**____****_

_**Pelea contra los terroristas que hay en la ciudad**____**  
**__**Dragon Ball Rap**____**  
**__**Boojack**____**  
**__**Per mi Bola de Drac**____****_

_**Bienvenidos sean siempre**____**  
**__**a la sala del tiempo**____**  
**__**Donde un día real**____**  
**__**allí es una año de entrenamiento**____****_

_**Los Androides surgieron**____**  
**__**del **____**  
**__**en los torneos casi siempre**____**  
**__**Goku Quedaba Primero**____****_

_**En los Cielos se Apalanca**____**  
**__**Siempre Yajirobai**____**  
**__**Me Hacia gracia ver llegar**____**  
**__**sobre un tronco a Tao Pai Pai**____****_

_**Turles y la fruta del poder**____**  
**__**Garlic, Junior**____**  
**__**se hizo grande**____**  
**__**en un momento joder**____****_

_**Alubias Mágicas?**____**  
**__**Nah**____**  
**__**Monjetas Magicas...**____****_

_**Kaio Shin, Vegetto**____**  
**__**El resultado de Pothara**____****_

_**Con la Ayuda de Paikun**____**  
**__**Fusión de Goku y Vegeta**____**  
**__**Janemba no pudo compararse**____**  
**__**Al poder de Gojeta**____****_

_**Gotrunks en Tercera**____**  
**__**era un vacilón**____**  
**__**cuando alguien perdía la vida**____**  
**__**lo resucitaba Sheron**____****_

_**Oolong, Bulma, Pooar, Dende**____**  
**__**Todo en un papel**____**  
**__**el máximo poder**____**  
**__**se quedo en el cuarto nivel**____****_

_**Fuerzas especiales?**____**  
**__**Ginyu Cambia de cuerpo**____**  
**__**Dodoria, Zarbon, Recoom**____**  
**__**Todos acabaron muertos**____****_

_**Cooler, Baby**____**  
**__**Dragones de cada estrella**____**  
**__**Bardok hizo lo posible**____**  
**__**por defender su planeta**____****_

_**Dragon Ball**____**  
**__**Dragon Ball Z**____**  
**__**Es Arte**____**  
**__**Dragon Ball GT**____**  
**__**Sea el que sea LO PARTE!**_

Dan: Y Bien te gus… - no tuvo más tiempo de decirlo todo porque runo lo abrazo (esto se pone bueno)

Runo: Muy buena canción amigo

Dan: Guau no han pasado 5 minutos y ya me consideras tu amigo

Runo: Tu voz es muy buena – al darse cuenta de que seguía abrazándolo lo soltó – Lo siento

Dan: Descuida yo también ya te considero una amiga – cambiando de tema rápido

Runo: Gracias – al escuchar ruidos de su estómago se sintió todavía más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba

Dan: Em y quieres ir a comer algo

Runo: Claro

**En la fiesta**

Julie estaba bailando cuando de repente vio a dan y a runo juntos y corriendo como el rayo agarro a runo metiéndola en un baño.

Runo: Que te pasa estaba comiendo

Julie: Que haces aquí, tu siempre dices que mis fiestas son aburridas y siempre te quedas en la mansión

Runo: Bueno creo que empecé a ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva – Saliendo y volviendo con dan

Julie: GRRR no me lo quitaras no a mí – dice ella llorando por dentro

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y bueno que estará pensando julie y a que se refería… descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. De nuevo gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mil gracias por sus comentarios bueno en el capítulo anterior julie había actuado bastante extraño y ahora sabrán porque CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN.

_**CAPITULO IV: LOS CELOS DE JULIE**_

Un día después de la fiesta; en la mansión

Julie: Tranquila julie – decía hablando con si misma – todo termino y no pasó nada de lo que me temía que pasara.

De repente runo entra corriendo y abraza a su hermana con tanta fuerza que… (No se me ocurre ninguna metáfora)

En la casa de dan

Alex: PORQUE CARAJO SIEMPRE SE FUNDE EL REQUETE PUTO CONTROL DE PLAY DE MIERDA. – tirándolo al suelo destruyéndolo.

Dan entra y haca exactamente lo mismo que hiso runo.

Alex: Y ahora con que te golpeaste

Dan: VIEJO TENGO UNA CITA

Alex: Con quien… - esperando ansioso la respuesta

Dan: Con runo

Alex: SIIIIIII LO LOGREEEEE

Dan: De que hablas

Alex: Yo de nada y cuando es

Dan: Hoy

Alex: QUE; NO OMPORTA TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARTE ROPA – agarrándolo de la oreja y llevando al centro comercial.

De nuevo con runo

Julie: QUE

Runo: Así es y será hoy, no es increíble

Julie: NO LO ES

Runo: Que

Julie: No nada mejor te buscamos ropa ok

Runo: Ok – no muy convencida

En el centro comercial

Dan y alex estaban buscando ropa cuando alex se detiene

Dan Que pasa viejo

Alex: Debo decirte algo – haciendo que se siente en una banca y luego sigue – Dan todo lo que te ha pasado… es mi culpa.

**Flash back**

**Después de que dan fuera castigado su madre pidió hablar en privado con alex.**

**Alex: Que sucede señora kuso**

**Miyoko: Alex te llame aquí para hablar de dan, siempre quise que mi hijo tuviera una carrera estable y como no pude parar su sueño de ser cantante decidí rendirme ante mi hijo… pero otra cosa que siempre quise de él es que me diera un nietito y que encontrara el amor**

**Alex: Entiendo pero donde entrare yo**

**Miyoko: tu escogerás por el**

**Alex: No entiendo**

**Miyoko: Me duele decirlo… pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que es lo mejor para él, solo te pido una persona que lo impulse a seguir algo más en su vida**

**Alex: Ok lo entiendo y lo intentare señora kuso lo intentare lo prometo**

**MÁS TARDE**

**Alex estaba buscando en internet la chica perfecta para su amigo cuando encuentra una conversación en Facebook**

**Chico: Oye excelente fiesta y la dueña es muy linda**

**Chico2: Aléjate de ella es mía viejo**

**Chico: OK pero no tiene de casualidad una hermana**

**Chico2: Si siempre la menciona y cuando me mostro su foto hui**

**Chico: Si Pero nunca aparece dice que esas fiestas son una mierda**

**Entonces alex se puso en marcha y esos chicos sí que tenían razón la chica a pesar de ser amargada era muy hermosa y provenía de una familia de muy buenas costumbres **

**Alex: PERFECTO**

**Unos días después en esa fiesta fue alex el culpable de el choque entre dan y runo**

**FIN DE Flashback**

Alex: Y eso es todo… dan lo siento yo…

Dan: Disculpa innecesaria

Alex: Que

Dan: Pues cumpliste tu misión runo me gusta y no la hubiera conocido de no ser por ti

Alex: Gracias amigo… bueno que esperamos vallamos a conseguir ropa

En casa de runo

Runo: Estoy horrible julie

Julie: No descuida esta ropa esta excelente

Runo: PAREZCO UNA PROZTITUTA

Julie: Pues a dan le gusta esto pero si crees que es pervertido puedo llamarlo para que cancelen

Runo: Julie ESTAS MINTIENDO DAN NO ES ASI

Julie: SI LO ES Y DE NO SER POR TI EL ESTARIA CONMIGO – llorando y saliendo del cuarto

Runo: Julie… lo siento

En el parque (donde sería la cita)

Dan y runo estaban frente a frente pues habían llegado al mismo tiempo.

Dan: Hola…

Runo: Hola… - igual de nervioso que dan.

Dan: Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a comer ok

Runo: Si – Sonrojada

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron a un club

CONTINUARA…

Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA dejen comentarios ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente este es el quinto capítulo, Wii

Dan: Nintendo Wii.

Yo: -_-

CAPITULO V: LA PRIMERA ES IMPORTANTE

En el restaurante

Dan y runo estaban comiendo tranquilos pero a la vez nerviosos ya que runo fingía desinterés en la comida para no mirar a dan y dan por otra parte pedía cada vez más comida para evitar hablar con la chica.

Runo: Mmm, dan

Dan: Si que sucede, quieres más comida porque traje bastante dinero y…

Runo: No, no es eso es… que no… nos conocemos bastante y eso me hace sentir raro eso es todo

Dan: Ok lo siento, que quieres que te diga.

Runo: Pues todo, oh pero no secretos personales claro.

Dan: Ok pues nací en esta ciudad, mis padres de niño me daban lo mejor de lo mejor se podía decir que éramos… como se dice, ricos o algo parecido bueno después de varios años me gustó mucho la música y en unos años más mi padre sufrió un accidente automovilístico y murió, estaba tan triste que le hice una canción y la cante en una asamblea a la gente le encanto, ahí entendí que la música era lo que quería hacer con mi vida y jure que dedicaría mi vida a eso y desde ese día lucho por volverme el mejor en la música.

Runo: Guau… yo no tenía idea pero si eres rico entonces porque nunca escuche de ti

Dan: Después de que mi padre muriera su seguro médico no alcanzo a cubrir ni la mitad de lo que el ganaba y finalmente terminamos en pequeño barrio pobre.

Runo: Lo siento, bueno supongo que es mi turno.

Dan: No descuida confió en ti sea como sea – sonriendo

Runo: Gracias – sonrojada

Se pasaron la siguiente media hablando como si se conocieran desde hace años cuando de repente suena el celular de dan.

Dan: - Hola

Hola dan, necesito tu ayuda emocional

Que

Hay mucha gente hoy y no creo poder hacerlo

De acuerdo allá voy

Runo: Quien era

Dan: Alex y necesita mi ayuda, creo que puedo llevarte a casa si quieres

Runo: No, quiero ir contigo

Dan: Ok

En el club

Alex tenía razón había mucha gente y la mayoría se veía muy intimidantes y exigentes, en el escenario tras bambalinas estaba alex nervioso y temblando, en ese entonces llega dan.

Dan: Viejo tiemblas más que una gelatina en un temblor

Alex: Gracias por animarme – Sarcasmo – Y runo

Dan: Dentro del publico

Alex: Y bueno que esperamos, salgamos a hacer lo que sabemos hacer.

5 minutos después alex estaba listo para salir y lo hiso

CELEBRA LA VIDA

No sé si soñaba,  
No sé si dormía,  
y la voz de un ángel dijo que te diga,  
Celebra la Vida.

Piensa libremente  
ayuda a la gente  
y por lo que quieras  
lucha y sé paciente  
lleva poca carga,  
a nada te aferres,  
porque en este mundo,  
nada es para siempre.

Búscate una estrella,  
que sea tu guía,  
no hieras a nadie,  
reparte alegría.

Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
que nada se guarda  
que todo te brinda.  
Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
segundo a segundo,  
y todos los días.

Y si alguien te engaña,  
al decir te quiero,  
pon más leña al fuego  
y empieza de nuevo.

No dejes que caigan  
tus sueños al suelo  
que mientras más amas  
más cerca está el cielo.

Grita contra el odio,  
contra la mentira,  
que la guerra es muerte  
y la paz es vida.

Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
que nada se guarda  
que todo te brinda.  
Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
segundo a segundo.

No sé si soñaba,  
No sé si dormía,  
y la voz de un ángel dijo que te diga...

Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
y deja en la tierra tu mejor semilla.  
Celebra la vida,  
celebra la vida,  
te escucho más bella  
cuando tú me miras.

Celebra la vida,  
CELEBRA LA VIDAAAAA

Alex: Gracias A todos Gracias.

Luego le toco a dan

Dan: Bueno es mi turno

Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus petalos son mi vida..  
tus espinas mis heridas...

Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,  
tus espinas se convierten en petalos llenos de belleza,  
nunca marchitas.  
se extremeze tu cuerpo como una hiedra inconfundible..  
jamas dejaras d ser mi rosa negra..  
Mi inconparable flor en este hermoso jardin,  
tu deslumbrante pelo negro desteya el mejor jazmin.  
Te escoji a ti por ser diferente a las demas rosas,  
tu eras unica,  
tus espinas me protegen hoy tus petalos visten mi tunica..  
Aveces te llego..quiero posar en tu caliz..busco un porque,  
xk sin ti lo veo todo gris?  
De ser feliz si tus petalos marchitan yo marchito,  
eres la razon porque lucho, si te quitas la vida yo me la quito..  
para siempre..Recordare el ultimo petalo caido,  
pero no aceptare la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido.  
.Aunque no estes tu nombre permanezera entre mis labios,  
aunque te vayas d mi boca jamas saldra un adios,  
pues te kerre eternamente,  
eternamente marcada mi piel..  
Tu color negro es la tinta que se escribe en este papel.  
.Donde narro cada beso, cada caracia, abrazo que te di..  
floreces dntro d mi..tu eras mi inconfundible tu eras mi vida.  
.Me recuerda cada lagrima desprendida en aquel tiempo...  
miramiento de no aceptar que te perdi tan solo ace un momento..  
El sigo sin aceptarlo..  
Quiero lanzarme al vacio  
para olvidar que te fuiste de mi mano y no quisite regresar..  
Olvidarte sera imposible pero quitarme la vida no..  
Borrarme tu camino, si no..  
Que me maten tus espinas..  
No me kedan suficientes lagrimas para caer por mis retinas..  
Y mis ganas de vivir se van cuando tu me esquivas..  
No reconozco averte perdido ahora soy hombre muerto..  
Quiero volar acia el cielo y no estar aqui cuando allas vuelto..  
Marchita mi esperanza, saber que lo nuestro es imposible..  
Tan solo soi un simple amigo..  
Me despido con la barra d este calibre...

Mi rosa negra...tan mustria por dentro y bella por fuera,  
cada petalo k cae es una lagrima cualkiera...  
eres unica y todas te envidian...  
tu color negro se va destiñendo con el paso d los dias...  
te guardo en mi vitrina,  
es un recuerdo muerto  
k en silencio sigue existiendo y guarda un sentimiento,  
brotas en un eden en un sin fin..  
te sientes rara diferente..  
para mi especial xk en mi vida enkajas..  
eso de diferencia aveces piensas,  
te preguntas el pork d tu existencia?  
nunca crees en las creencias..  
estas en una realidad diversa a todas las demas,  
tu personalidad varia distintas formas de pensar...  
eres unica, de cada mil rosas negras hay 3!  
marginadas de la sociedad por el color tengod su piel.  
.o por ser distintas..yo fui egoista y tu fria,  
nada mas verte en aquel jardin kise k fueras mia!  
xk? xk estas al borde d la extincion?  
xkk?xk eres tan bella y  
rozas la perfeccion?  
un corazon tan puro  
y fragil pero parece tan fuerte dsd el exterior  
pero en el interior sufre por depresion la muerte.  
Para ella es algo dulce sentir el sabor d la sangre,  
el viento ondea  
sus petalos como un sauze..  
aparentas lo k no eres,  
pero kiero poder conocerte xk no acerlo me  
hiere!  
Estoy loko por tus espinas  
k se clavan son parte d mi, formas  
parte d mi vida..  
Tu voz dulce me susurra en el oidoo..  
el tiempo se aparado y mis  
latidos se an kedao contigo..!

Dan: Gracias a todos

En ese momento runo sube al escenario y por puro instinto lo beso… luego runo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo salió corriendo del escenario.

Dan: RUNO ESPERA – Sale corriendo igual que runo

Alex: Esto está mal…

CONTINUARA…

Gracias a todos por su comentarios eso es como combustible para mi y mientras mas comentarios tenga tendrán mas posibilidades de tener la continuación mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA GENTE nuevamente nos encontramos en esta historia de solo 5 comentarios.

Dan: Uy eso duele

Si duele mucho T.T

CAPITULO VI: MISION RE-ENCUENTRO parte 1

Después del beso (como sabrán) runo salió corriendo del escenario la chica avanzaba corriendo de la calle a su casa, cuando llego abrió la puerta y fue directo a su alcoba (habitación) se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían; luego de unos minutos paro de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y recapacito todo lo que paso.

Runo: Porque lo hice… PORQUE LO HICE… - Antes de poder continuar escucho a alguien gritar y llorar en la alcoba de julie y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta – Que pasa aquí

Julie: NADA QUE TE IMPORTE – lanzándole una almohada en la cara a runo.

Runo: YA BASTA POR FAVOR HERMANA, PARA YA DE UNA VEZ – Gritando a todo pulmón (Gracias a dios la casa estaba vacía.)

Julie: Porque debería, si tú me quitaste a dan, al único chico que no me quería por mi apariencia, al único que venía a esta casa hubiera fiesta o no a…

Runo: YA BASTA TE DIJE… julie sé que duele pero te necesito ahora… como hermana… por favor…

Julie: De acuerdo, que sucedió con tu cita

Runo: Bueno comimos en un restaurante elegante nos conocimos mejor me conto de su vida y… - iba a continuar cuando se escucha una explosión pero runo la ignora y prosigue – luego fuimos a un club donde me dedico una canción y… estaba tan feliz por lo que hizo… que… LO BESE

Julie: O_o – se desmaya.

5 minutos después…

Runo: Julie DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ

Julie: COMO que… lo besaste

Runo: Si lo hice por esa razón Salí corriendo de allí de la vergüenza que tenía por lo que hice, necesito encontrarlo

Julie: No será necesario

Runo: Porque

Julie: Si a él le gusto solo será cuestión de tiempo

Runo: Para que

En ese preciso momento dan entra totalmente cansado

Runo: DAN

Dan: RUNO

CONTINUARA…

Bueno hasta aquí sé que fue corto pero es que es solo la primera parte, en el siguiente capitulo pondré lo que paso con dan y ahí se explicaran algunas cosas extrañas que pasaron en este capitulo, por cierto estoy por empezar un nuevo fic pero no se si ponerle **BAKUGAN INVASION **o **BAKUGAN REVOLUTIONS **responde en los comentarios cual es el nombre que mas les gusta.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola gente de paraguay, argentina, uruguay, España y todos los países que hablen español o castellano, aquí tengo la continuación del capítulo anterior y es…

CAPITULO VII: MISION RE-ENCUENTRO parte 2

Después de que runo besara a dan ella sale corriendo y dan la persigue pero al final la pierde de vista y regresa al club.

Dan: DEMONIOS LA PERDI

Alex: Claro que no, vamos en mi auto se dónde vive

Dan: A LA CARGA

Chica: SI A LA CARGA

Dan: SI Y QUIEN CARAJO ERES TU

Chica: NO IMPORTA COMO ME LLAMO PERO ME DICEN CHICA HAOS

Dan: DEJA DE GRITAR

C. haos: OK

5 minutos después

Todos estaban en el auto listos para arrancar cuando de repente

C. haos: Oh ou, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

Dan: Porque

C. haos: Esos chicos que vienen hacia acá son mis ARCHI, ENE, MIGOS

Dan: QUE

Alex: No importa LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI – Arrancando el auto y yéndose a toda bala

Enemigo1: ATRAPENLOS

Enemigo2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 y 10: SI SEÑOR – encendiendo su camión monstruo

En la persecución

Dan: MIERDA TIENEN UN CAMION MONSTRUO

C. haos: Y PARECE QUE SON 10 MATONES

Dan: DOBLE MIERDA

Alex: CALLENSE PENDEJOS… - Se le interrumpe

Dan y c. haos: DE MIERDA YA LO SABEMOS

Alex: CUIDADO – mientras veía que los matones sacaban una bazuca

Dan: Triple mierda…

C. haos: Y ahora que hacemos

Enemigo4: Jejejeje se van a divertir con esto – Sacando dinamita

Dan: Dinamita para qué carajo tiene dinamita

C. Haos: Bienvenido a mi mundo

Dan: Guau tu mundo debe ser horrible

C. Haos: OYE – de repente los enemigos empiezan a lanzar bombas por todos lados – ESTAMOS CONDENADOS

Alex: NO DESTRUIRAN MI AUTO – dice el haciendo una maniobra para esquivar la dinamita

Enemigo2: Los matare a todos ustedes – subiendo al auto de alex con una cadena y junto con todo su equipo (a excepción del enemigo1)

Dan y C. haos: A pelear

Comienza una pelea dan y la chica hacían lo que podían pero a fin y al cabo no sirvió de nada porque eran demasiados.

Enemigo2: Ahora vamos a matarlos

C. haos: Dan y ahora que – susurrando

Dan: Tranquila tengo un plan – De la misma forma – POR FAVOR HAGAN LO QUE HAGAN NO DESTRULLAN EL AUTO ES NUEVO

Enemigo2: Y quien me va a obligar – dice golpeando una parte del auto

Alex: Dan… podrías tomar el volante – dan hace lo que le pide luego alex sube al techo – Escuchen… lamento decirles que hoy se termina su vida terrenal… porque… NADIE TOCA MI AUTO Y SOLO POR ESO LOS HARE PEDASOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE REMIL PUTAS

1.2 segundos después

Todos los enemigos que estaban en el auto ahora estaban en la calle malheridos

C. Haos: Que…

Dan: Fue…

Ambos: Eso…

Alex: Jejejeje lo siento creo que me pase – cuando de repente todavía se escuchaban las explosiones

Enemigo1: ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA – sigue disparando como loco

En ese entonces se acercaba un camión de TNT y al parecer el hombre que iba adentro no vio los dos vehículos y estaba a punto de chocar

Alex: SALTEN

Los tres chicos saltaron incluyendo el camionero

Enemigo1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM

La explosión fue tan grande que se escuchó hasta la casa de runo

Dan, C. haos: NOS SALVAMOS

Alex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Ambos: -_-

Alex: TTTwTTT

Dan: No hay tiempo que perder debo volver con runo, alex que tan lejos está su casa

Alex: Como a 5 calles

Dan: Debo correr gracias por su ayuda chicos

: De nada

Algunos minutos después llega dan corriendo y jadeando

Dan: RUNO

Runo: DAN

CONTINUARA…

Bueno ahora saben de dónde provino la explosión y por qué dan entro cansado a la mansión, a propósito espero que le haya gustado a chica haos estar en el fic si alguien más quiere aparecer solo pídanlo en un comentario.

PREGUNTA: Que tienes en el bolsillo en este momento?

Responde en un comentario (review)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola todo el mundo me siento excelente de todos sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mucho

C. Haos: SIII

Yo: Que haces aquí

: Quiero aparecer de nuevo

Yo: Esta bien aparecerás… COMO LA NOVIA DE ALEX

C. haos: QUE

Yo: Mentira jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

CAPITULO VIII: LA RELACION EMPIEZA

Dan: RUNO

Runo: DAN

Los dos chicos corren luego se detiene antes de abrazarse y se miran fijamente sin que ninguno pueda decir algo, hasta que dan se anima

Dan: Runo… yo… quería decirte algo yo…

Runo: Dan… déjame hablar ok

Dan: Ok

Runo: Dan perdón por haber hecho eso enserio lo siento me deje llevar por mis instintos y espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad pero debo decirte que tú me gustas mucho y yo… - se detiene al ver que la cara de dan cambia de normal a enojada – comprenderé si quieres irte – sacando un peso de su corazón… pero metiendo uno más grande

Dan: RUNO – Mirada enojada – PORQUE TENIAS QUE DECIRLO TU PRIMERO

Runo: Que, eso significa… que tú también me quieres – sonriendo al ver que la respuesta era si

Dan: Si… oye quieres intentar lo del beso de nuevo

Runo: Si – se estaban acercando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse se escucha un gruñido y los dos miran a julie

Julie: Je lo siento es que aún no lo digiero Em estaré afuera ok… ustedes sigan haciendo eso jeje me voy – dice ella muriéndose de vergüenza. Y saliendo de la mansión

Dan: Bueno y que le pasa a esa

Runo: Larga historia

Dan: Y que tiene que ver conmigo

Runo: Creo… que estabas por besarme

Dan: Ah cierto – se toman de la mano y se dan un largo beso de por lo menos 5 minutos

5 minutillos después

Dan: Runo quiero que seas mi novia

Runo: Ah ¨Quieres¨ o sea que quieres decidir por mi

Dan: Que, NO

Runo: Ah ahora crees que no te quiero

Dan: No, QUE

Runo: Ah Ahora me gritas

Dan: Pero… - sin saber que decir

Runo: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja CAISTE es broma claro que quiero ser tu novia

Dan: Uff ya me estabas asustando

Runo: Jejejeje si fue divertido y… - escucha el sonido de un auto sabiendo quienes son – Dan TE TIENES QUE IR

Dan: No voy a caer de nuevo en eso runo

Runo: ES ENCERIO SON MIS PADRES

Dan: ESTOY MUERTO

Afuera de la mansión

Makimoto m.: Hola hijita

Julie: Hola mami

Makimoto p.: Y runo

Julie: Em ella NO ESTA EN CASA

Ambos: Julie estas mintiendo – entrando en la casa y viendo a dan con runo

CONTINUARA…

Caramba la situación se volvió peor que antes, sinceramente si fuera dan preferiría estar de nuevo en la persecución, bueno nos vemos pronto

PREGUNTA: Cuál es tu banda de música preferida?

Responde en un comentario (review)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas las personas que entienden mi idioma es un gusto traerles este episodio de hoy para…

Dan: Para torturarme TwT

Yo: Jejejeje si algo parecido pues hoy el capítulo se llama…

CAPITULO IX: QUERIDOS SUEGROS

Cuando los padres de runo vieron a dan lo primero que hicieron fue alejarlo de runo luego de algunos gritos de sus padre aceptaron hablar civilizadamente con dan en la sala de estar.

Makimoto m.: Bueno niño mi hija nos convenció de no correrte de la casa o de llamar a la policía así que espero que te expliques bien, anda comienza a hablar.

Dan: B-bueno me llamo Daniel kuso vivo a unas 8 cuadras de aquí vivo con mi madre y soy músico, tengo 19 años.

Makimoto p.: ¿Y tu padre?

Dan: Falleció hace casi 13 años

Makimoto m.: ¿Eres pobre?

Dan: Si… mi padre manejaba el dinero en nuestra familia y sin el… nos quedamos sin nada…

Makimoto p.: ¿Tienes buena educación?

Dan: Se leer, escribir, se algo de idioma y era bastante bueno en matemáticas aunque para ser sincero nunca fue fácil entender

Makimoto m.: ¿Eres adicto a algo?

Dan: Solo al chocolate Jejejeje – se le borro la sonrisa al ver la cara de los padres de runo.

Makimoto p.: ¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo respecto a tu salud mental?

Dan: Un poco insuficiente y algo desanimado, pues como les dije perdí a mi padre de muy pequeño

Makimoto m.: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Dan: Ninguna, solo quiero hacerla feliz – runo se sonrojo con tales palabras

Makimoto p.: ¿Eres su amigo o novio?

Dan: Novio

Makimoto m.: ¿Desde cuándo?

Dan: Desde hace media hora, se lo propuse cuando llegaron – esto dejo uno poco avergonzados a sus futuros suegros

Makimoto p.: ¿Han tenido relaciones sexuales? – cuando dijo eso runo se le puso la cara de tomate y con ganas de matar a su padre

Dan: No señor

Makimoto m.: ¿Alguna vez anduviste con gente peligrosa?

Dan: Desgraciadamente hoy conocí a una amiga que anda con ese tipo de gente así que se podría decir que sí. – esto sorprendió no solo a los padres de runo sino a ella también

Makimoto p.: ¿Tu madre es buena persona?

Dan: No conozco a alguien mejor que ella, de hecho no hubiera conocido a runo de no ser por ella…

Makimoto m.: ¿Qué garantía tenemos de que todo lo que nos has dicho es verdad?

Dan: Juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que todo lo que les he dicho es verdad

Luego del interrogatorio los padres de runo salieron afuera dejando a dan y runo solos en la habitación

Runo: Dan deberás siento mucho todo lo que paso si me hubiera quedado allá nada de esto habría pasado

Dan: Descuida lo hecho, hecho esta, además si íbamos a ser novios hubiera tenido que hacer esto de todas formas – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Runo: Si creo que tienes razón

Dan: Y ahora que hacemos

Runo: Debes esperar aquí hasta que vuelvan de sacar conclusiones sobre ti

Dan: Creo que ya está seguro que me aceptaran

Runo: Ay Dany no entiendes, mira te voy a poner dos ejemplos

**Ejemplo 1**

Runo: Buenas tardes señora kuso me llamo runo misaki Makimoto soy estudiante a doctora, y mis intenciones con su hijo son las mejores

Lo que Miyoko escucha: Hola soy una suripasta de cuarta, me voy a robar el poco dinero de su hijo, lo voy a engañar con sus dos amigos, trabajo de noche y tengo mi propia esquina ah y hago videos en internet, sin ropa

**Ejemplo 2**

Dan: Hola señora misaki, mi nombre es Daniel soy estudiante de ingeniería civil y provengo de una familia de buenas costumbres mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores

Lo que ella escucha: HOLA soy un pervertido de 19 años mi intención es robar la virginidad e inocencia de su hija, soy un pandillero que vende drogas en la esquina ah y hago videos en internet

**FIN DE EJEMPLOS**

Runo: Ves

Dan: Carajo estoy perdido

Luego de unos minutos, nuevamente aparecen los padres de runo

Ambos: Bien… tenemos un veredicto final

Dan y Runo: Y cual es… - SUPERREQUETECONTRA NERVIOSOS

Ambos: Dan hemos visto que eres un buen chico – a dan se le forma una sonrisa – pero tu educación no es suficiente – se le borra la sonrisa a dan – POR ESO TE VAS A IR CON NUESTRA HIJA A SU COLEGIO

Dan: PERO MI MADRE NO PUEDE PAGAR TAL COSA

Makimoto p.: Descuida nosotros nos encargamos de eso

Dan: GRACIAS QUERIDOS SUEGROS – abrazándolos

Makimoto m.: No tientes tu suerte – serios como una piedra

Dan: Ok lo siento en serio

2 horas después en la casa de dan (a la hora de dormir)

Dan: Uff hoy sí que fue un día largo, pero me pregunto qué me depara para el mañana

CONTINUARA…

Uff este sí que fue un capitulo largo…

C. Haos: EN EL QUE DE NUEVO NO APARECI

Yo: Ok veré que puedo hacer en el siguiente capitulo

Yo y Todos los demás: FELIZ MES DEL OBRERO Y UN SALUDO POR EL DIA DEL MAESTRO

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	10. Chapter 10

Hola como están parece que estamos en el cap. 10 es increíble parece que fue hace una semana que inicio este fic

¿?: En realidad fue hace 2 semanas.

Yo: Y quien eres tú… - pienso y luego me acuerdo – Ah eres nuestra nueva amiga

C. Haos y los demás: Hola

¿?: Gracias hola también, bueno que tal si iniciamos ya.

Yo: Cierto bueno el cap. De hoy se llama…

CAPITULO X: DOMESTICANDO A MI NOVIO

**Lunes, en casa de dan**

Dos chicas entraban en la habitación de dan hasta que las dos gritan al mismo tiempo

Ambas: BUUUUENOS DIAS BELLO DURMIENTE – gritan tan fuerte que lo despiertan a él y a media calle

Dan: AHH QUE… - se detiene al ver quiénes son – C. haos y… ¿quién eres tú?

¿?: Me sorprende que no me reconoces primo…

Dan: JESSICA

Jessy: Jejejeje por un segundo creí que no me recordabas

Dan: ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Jessy: Tu madre nos dejó entrar porque tenemos algo urgente que decirte

Dan: Bien y que querían decirme

C. haos: Veras tu prima y yo trabajamos en una organización secreta llamada A.I.D.I.

Dan: ¿A.I.D.I.?

Jessy: Significa Asociación Internacional De Idiotas

Dan: Tienen que estar bromeando

C. haos: Es enserio… bueno su presidenta es AIKA KUSO y ella nos trajo aquí para que te digamos lo siguiente: Ella piensa renunciar y darte el puesto a ti

Dan: ¿Qué?

Jessy: Así que aceptas

Dan: No lo sé… un minuto que hora es

C. Haos: Son las 6:00

Dan: QUE tengo que vestirme lo siento chicas las veré luego – sacándolas del cuarto luego de unos segundos sale con un uniforme que consistía de una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, pantalón azul marino y mocasines negros

Dan tardo bastante pero al final logro llegar a su nuevo colegio

En el colegio inmaculada concepción

Dan: RUNO

Runo: Dan por poco llegas tarde

Dan: Uff si pero llegue verdad al menos eso, por cierto tengo un regalito para ti

Runo: Enserio ¿Qué es?

Dan: Es una sorpresa que te daré en el recreo

Runo: Ok

Luego de eso las cosas transcurrieron normal pero para dan todo era súper complicado prácticamente no entendía nada. Luego llego el recreo y runo no estaba encontrando a dan.

Runo: Dan, donde estas – de repente ve como dan sube al punto más alto del parque y grita

Dan: ESTA CANCION ES PARA UNA CHICA ESPECIAL Y SUENA ASI

Muerte en Hawái

Yo he peleado con cocodrilos

Me he balanceado sobre un hilo

Cargando más de 500 kilos

Le he dado la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo

He cruzado 100 laberintos y nunca me confundo

Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas

Soy a prueba de fuego

Agarro balas con la boca

Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones

Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones

Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios

Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario

Tengo vista de águila

Olfato de perro

Puedo caminar descalzo sobre

Clavos de hierro

Soy inmune a la muerte

No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte

Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque

Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte

Como no amarte

Por ti todo lo que hago lo hago

Por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo quiero…

Por ti

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero…

Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna

Veo en la obscuridad

Sin usar una linterna

Cocino lo que quiero yo soy todo un chef

Tengo sexo 24 7 todo el mes

Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa que tengas un buen día

También se cómo comunicarme por telepatía

Por ti

Cruzo la frontera sin pisar

Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la mona liza

Por ti

Respiro antes de morirme

Por ti voy a la iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme

Sigo siendo el rey aunque no tenga reino

Mi sudor huele a perfume

Y nunca me despeino

Se pelear todas las arte marciales

También se cómo comunicarme con los animales

Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven

Y esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven

Por ti

Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero…

Por ti

Todo lo que hago lo que hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres

Todo lo que quiero…

Dan: Gracias a todos

Cuando salió de ahí fue atrapado por los jardineros y llevado a la dirección, runo lo siguió y le dijo a los jardineros que ella se encargaba y al final de clases runo se llevó a dan a su casa. De nuevo no había nadie en la casa, en la sala de estar reinaba un silencio muy incómodo hasta que dan decide hablar.

Dan: Runo perdón si hice algo malo

Runo: ALGO MALO ALGO MALO DAN CANTASTE E HICISTE QUE UN RECREO PARECIERA UN CONCIERTO EN UNA ESCUELA PRIVADA

Dan: Lo siento, pero quiero preguntarte algo

Runo: QUE

Dan: Te gusto tu regalo – al decir esto runo se petrifica, ya que olvido totalmente que le canto una canción hermosa, ese fue su único crimen – No es mi estilo la música lenta por eso me costó trabajo componerla.

Runo: Si… me gustó mucho… perdón por gritarte

Dan: Descuida, yo también debí aprender a comportarme

Runo: Descuida yo te ayudare

Dan: Ok

Runo: Bueno primero tenemos 14 materias

Dan: QUE

Runo: Estudiamos el inglés, portugués y el francés

Dan: FRANCES

Runo: Si, la escuela es francesa y por eso estudiamos por lo menos 3 años de francés cada alumno

POM (Dan se desmaya)

Runo: Creo que esto no va hacer nada fácil…

**Una semana de ****DURO**** entrenamiento después, en la misma casa.**

Runo: Muy bien… dan ¿Cuántas materias hay?

Dan: 14

Runo: ¿Cuántas son de idioma?

Dan: 3

Runo: Cita las tres reglas innegables en temporada de examen

Dan: Los exámenes se tomaran en ese día y solo en ese día, se deberán justificar obligatoriamente todas las ausencias y por ultimo nadie rendirá un examen sin antes pagar la cuota estudiantil.

Runo: ¿Qué es lo que siempre debes traer?

Dan: La mochila y dinero para comprar comida… y no pedírselo a mi novia

Runo: ¿Si olvidas algo, que debes hacer?

Dan: Llamar a mi madre para que me lo traiga

Runo: Ok estas apto para entrar al colegio – Le da un beso

Dan: Oye no hiciste eso cuando te cante esa canción

Runo: Ok – le da otro beso – Bueno creo que ya puedes irte

Dan: Ok Gracias por todo runo… enserio

Runo: De nada, te amo

Dan: Y yo a ti – se va

Runo: … A eso llamo yo _**DOMESTICAR A MI NOVIO**_

CONTINUARA…

Yo: Ok ¿felices?

C. haos y Jessy: Si

Yo: Bueno eso es todo, Bye

PREGUNTA:_** ¿Qué sensación te da al entrar a esta página y leer o escribir historias?**_

Responde en un comentario (review)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola gente lamento mucho la tardanza y no pondré excusas por eso subiré todos los capítulos que pueda hoy…

_**CAPITULO XI: DAN SE VA**_

**En Casa de Dan**

¿?: Psss oye despierta dan – Agitando al chico hasta que se le ocurre darle una cachetada.

Dan: OYE QUE DIA… - le tapa la boca - ¿Quién eres?

C. Haos: Hola dan.

Dan: Ah eres tú me asustaste C. haos

C. Haos: A partir de ahora llámame Aika. – Abriendo la puerta y dejando que alguien entre.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de runo.**

Julie: JAJAJA es enserio se desmayó cuando le dijiste que teníamos Francés – Casi muriéndose de risa

Runo: Si… Pero deja de burlarte quieres además que lo ayude a mejorar mucho… por cierto recuerdo que cuando mis padres le preguntaron eso respondió de manera extraña…

Julie: ¿A qué te refieres?

Runo: Pues cuando le preguntaron si había estado en malas compañías dijo que sí.

Julie: Eso sí que es extraño… y por qué no le hablas al respecto.

Runo: Bien eso hare pero primero desayunemos ¿Ok?

Julie: Ok

**De nuevo con dan. (En un área desconocida)**

Aika: Bien en unos segundos hablaras con mi jefa.

Dan: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Aika: Aika Kuso.

Dan: O sea que llevan el mismo nombre… que raro.

Aika 2: Pasa Kuso.

Dan: Ok adiós Aika

Aika: Adiós

**En la sala de reuniones de la A.I.D.I**

Aika 2: Bueno siéntate.

Dan: - Se sienta – Y para que quería tanto verme.

Aika 2: Simplemente necesito tu ayuda, para un cierto idiota que quiero que localices y lo traigas ante mí para ello tendrás que hacer un viaje un tanto largo y peligroso.

Dan: ¿Y por qué yo?

Aika 2: Pues porque sobreviviste una masacre terrorista y salvaste una de mis mejores agentes.

Dan: Pero eso fue suerte

Aika 2: No creo en la suerte – Dándole un pasaje – Tu misión si decides aceptarla.

Dan: ¿Y que gano yo si arriesgo mi vida por un idiota? , literalmente hablando

Aika 2: 100 Euros por misión.

Dan: O.O Em lo pensare – pensando – De acuerdo.

Aika 2: Bien – entregándole unos papeles.

Dan: ¿Qué es esto?

Aika 2: Ya lo sabrás después.

**Más tarde en casa de runo.**

Runo había citado a dan en su casa ya que ambos querían hablar.

Dan: - Entrando – Oh runo como estas – dándole un beso.

Runo: Bien, dan te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Dan: Si Claro – sentándose

Runo: Puedes decirme porque le dijiste a mi padre que si andabas con malas compañías

Dan: Em…

**Luego de contarle todo.**

Runo: O-O

Dan: Sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto.

Runo: O-O

Dan: Runo por favor no me mires así

Runo: O-O

Dan: Dios mío traume a mi novia

Runo: Tranquilo estoy bien.

Dan: Bueno me han pedido que haga un viaje para localizar a un tal…

Runo: ESO SI QUE NO

Dan: Runo por misión me darán 200 euros, con completar una podre sacar a mi madre de la miseria, runo tengo que hacerlo.

Runo: ARRIESGAS TU VIDA POR DINERO ¿QUE PASA SI NO VUELVES? NO TE DEJARE

Dan: Runo es mi decisión no tuya – empezando a enojarse

Runo: DAN NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO

Dan: TENGO QUE, NO LO ENTENDERIAS TU HAS PASADO TODA TU VIDA EN UN CASTILLO

Runo: ESTO NO SE TRATA DE MI

Dan: AH, AL FIN EMPIEZAS A ENTENDER

Runo: ¿QUE PASA SI TE HACEN ALGO? NO VOY A DEJARTE IR

Dan: NO ERES MI MADRE

Runo: ESTOY SEGURA QUE ELLA TAMPOCO TE DEJARIA

Dan: POR QUE NO TE PONES EN MI LUGAR, ESTA PODRIA SER MI UNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE AYUDAR A MI MADRE Y DARLE LA VIDA QUE MERECE

Runo: ESTOY SEGURA QUE PREFIERE ESA VIDA QUE VERTE MUERTO – llorando

Dan: YO ME LARGO – se va

Runo: BIEN VETE SI TE QUIERES MATAR HAZLO – se encierra en su cuarto y se desploma en su cama empezando a llorar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**PREGUNTA: **_**¿Qué crees que pase ahora con dan y runo, en tanto que opinas sobre la pareja?**_

**Responde en un comentario (review)**__


End file.
